Hidden Darkness
by ilovemew
Summary: Emma goes back in time during King Leopolds' reign, through Zelenas time portal. She notices that the new Queen seems very depressed. Emma tries to comfort Regina discovering painful family secrets and her true feelings for the beautiful woman. VIVA LA SWAN QUEEN! Please read and comment thank you so much!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I hope you all like this! Tell comment and tell me what you think about it! Thanks for reading. Comment and tell me if you want it continued. **

Once Emmas' scream deceased it left a loud silence in its place. Regina's heart raced as she heard the horrifying silence. She had been too late; Emma was gone.

Regina ran into the old worn down barn seeing empty filled her with such worry she collapsed onto the ground. Regina knew that Zelenas' time portal must have worked; but she had no idea where , or when, it would have taken Emma.

Emmas small frame smacked the ground with so much force she whimpered out in pain.

"Miss, are you alright?" a woman dressed in a tattered brown dress asked Emma while extending her arm. Emma grabbed the arm and pulled herself up.

"Ummm….. I'm fine, but where are we?" Emma wondered. She was so confused. The last thing Emma remembers she walked into the old barn and there was a giant light. She wanted to check it out.

"Why the Enchanted Forest of course," the woman sounded like this was the most ridiculous question she had ever heard.

Emmas legs where wobbly and she tried to take a step but instead feel to the ground.

"Oh come here I will take you to my place," the woman insisted. She was older and had a kind face. She seemed like she was a mother, who had raised many children; the kind of woman you could trust.

Emma followed the older woman back to her small one roomed house. It was very cozy and had a homey feel.

"So," the womans' voice was warm, "What is your name?"

"Emma, what is yours?" Emma was not sure if she should trust the woman before her but she really didn't have any other option. She was weak and in this unknown land with no clue on how to get home.

"My name is Ruth. I would offer you some food but we are clean out. But tonight the king has invited our entire village to go eat with him. He is such a kind man," Ruth smiled as she talked.

Emma wondered who the king was; it could be her grandfather or even her father. Emma had heard many stories of her grandfathers' kindness as king, from Snow. "King Leopold?" Emma curiously asked.

"Why yes of course! How else? You are a strange woman, Emma." This made Emma wonder if her mother would be there. She had no idea how old she would be. If she was even born yet she would have to be young. Emma knew Regina killed Leopold when Snow was still pretty young.

Emma thought about it for a moment. She actually didn't mind seeing the past, if she could get back. She had wondered her entire life where she came from and now it was her chance to figure that out.

After a few hours of sitting by the fire and chatting with Ruth, as she did chores, they left. Emma asked Ruth so many things about her grandfather. She told Emma that he would invite the commoners to his palace every few years to make sure they could have a nice meal. Ruth told Emma that he was the best ruler they had seen in her life time; judging by her age that is quite the compliment.

Once inside the castle Emma frantically looked around to try and see her family. After everyone had entered that dining hall and sat down she could see a table at the front of the room. On the highest seat there sat an old man, who she assumed was the king. On his right there was a little girl with black hair. That must be Snow. Emma was amazed at seeing her mother at such a young age. On the other side of the king sat Regina. She had a look in her eyes, something that Emma had never seen before. It was a mix of pain, sorrow, and entrapment. She looked desperate to escape. Emma was saddened by how miserable she truly looked.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Welcome honored guests," King Leopold announced, "Thank you for coming. It is an honor to introduce you to my daughter Snow, and my new wife, Regina." The crowd was in awe of the royal family. No one seemed to notice, or if they didn't they just didn't care, Regina wince when she was referred to as his wife. "May the feast begin!" Leopolds' words were followed by a roar from the crowd.

Everyone dug into their plates mindlessly eating but Emma didn't take a bite. She looked up and watched Regina.

Leopold leaned over her whispering something into her ear. For a second she looked very upset then she plastered on her mayoral smile. Emma knew it well. She always wore it to cover her true feelings. Emma wanted nothing more than to run up to Regina and just hug her and tell her everything will be alright.

"Emma, eat up," Ruth said while giving her shoulder a little shove, "you need to get your strength back." Emma did as she was told. After a few bites she asked, "How long has the king been married?"

"Not long, I think a few months. You are a strange one, Emma. You aren't from around here are you?"

"No, no I'm not." Emma ate her food barley taking her eyes off Regina. Regina was in an elegant dress, which did not leave much to the imagination. She was moving her food around on her plate, but not eating any of it. The king stands up puts his hand on her shoulder then walks away. Emma noticed how Regina flinched at his touch. A look of terror flew through her big brown eyes.

Leopold was walking around the tables greeting his guests and introducing them to his beloved daughter. Everyone was focused on him; no one even noticed Regina run the other way down a dark corridor.

"I will be right back," Emma said to Ruth as she ran in Reginas' direction. She jogged past table after table until she reached the same corridor Regina went down.

"Regina?" Emma called out. Emma kept walking down the dark hall. She heard what sounded like someone crying. Emmas' worry grew with every step she took. "Is that you Regina?" she called out.

Finally, Emma reached the origin of the small cry. Regina was sitting with her back against the wall. She had her knees drawn up to her chest and her head down. Emma doubted that Regina heard her calls. Regina was quietly crying and seemed to be in her own world at the moment. This display was completely out of character for the brunette. Emma had never seen her show any emotion let alone this. She did truly look broken, and it hurt Emma more than words can say.

Emma sat down next to Regina, causing Regina to snap her head toward Emma. "Who are you?" Regina asked in a frightened tone.

"I…..I am Emma," Emma knew she probably shouldn't do this. Changing the past would probably have horrible consequences but right now she didn't care.

"Why are you here? You aren't allowed to be here." Regina replied in a shaky tone.

"Regina, I am not going to leave you here."

"That's a bit informal, don't you think. I am Queen," Regina insisted. He voice shook when she called herself Queen.

"Do you want to be Queen though?" Emma asked hoping she wouldn't get yelled at for it.

"What kind of a question is that? You are not very respectful."

"Yeah I know, but do you?" Emma continued.

"Well truthfully you are the first person to ever ask me that. No, no I don't want it." Reginas' voice became quieter and quieter as she talked until Emma could barely hear her.

"Why did you get married to him?" Emma pushed.

Regina was very surprised by the strange womans interest. People usually don't notice her. She is just an object the king puts on display; there to look at.

"My mother, she made me," Regina even surprised herself with her honesty. Emma was the first person who cared about her, who noticed her, since Daniel.

"Queen Regina! What are you doing down here! You must be out here by your husbands' side!" a guard yelled down the hall. Regina snapped up. "I'm sorry, I just needed some air. I will be there right away," Regina yelled the terror back in her eyes.

Regina was about to run away when Emma grabbed her arm. "Wait, I want you to know that everything will be okay. Things will get better. Can I ever see you again?"

"No, if my husband ever found out I talked to someone without his permission…" Reginas' voice trailed off. Regina ran down the hall where the guard was impatiently waiting. Emma thought maybe her grandfather wasn't as nice as everyone believed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**TW: implied rape but nothing graphic. Thank you so much for your kind reviews and for just reading! I hope you enjoy...**

Regina ran over to the knight that was calling her. She dreaded going back there but knew they longer she waited the worse it would be.

"I'm sorry, it won't happen again," Regina pleaded.

"It's not me you have to worry about, your majesty," he said roughly grabbing onto her arm.

Emma was disgusted with the way Regina was treated. No wonder she went crazy, Emma thought. After only spending a few moments with young Regina she understood what Snow meant. She understood what she was talking about when she said there was good in Regina. The woman, or more appropriately girl, didn't seem like she would even harm a fly.

Emma watched as Regina walked away down the hall back to her guests. Regina trembled as she approached her husband. He was smiling and showing his daughter off to a group of villagers. Regina stood next to him, looking more like daughter than wife.

The king greeted his wife with a kiss to the cheek and a whisper in the ear. Regina could feel his warm breath on her neck as he whispered, "Don't you dare leave me again, you will be punished," Regina's body trembled. She couldn't believe how fast things change. It seemed like yesterday she was happy and in love with her stable boy. Now she is trapped; trapped in hell, held prisoner by her king.

As the night went on Regina met many new people. They all told her how beautiful and kind she was, but she didn't pay any attention. Her mind wouldn't allow her to think of anyone expect the mysterious blonde. Regina was not used to having someone care about her. Emma actually cared. Emma was the only person who noticed her unhappiness. Regina felt like she was losing herself. She could feel herself become more like her mother every day. Everyday a part of her would die and more anger would take over. Her anger scared her more than anything.

For the rest of the night Emma kept a close eye on Regina. Emma watched her smile and could not believe the strength in her brave face. Regina was so broken but no one would ever know. She played the part of the happy wife so well.

Before Emma knew it, it was time to leave. It physically hurt Emma to leave Regina here. She could not stand to leave someone somewhere they were unsafe, especially not Regina.

Once all of the guests left, everything was different. There was no need to acts. The king and his wife both whipped their fake smiles away.

"Where did you go? You made me look like a fool!" Leopold screamed at his young bride.

"I am so sorry. I just needed some air," Regina apologized.

The king had a look of furry on his face. He simply shook his head in response. "Now don't be late tonight," he said with an evil grin. King Leopold expected his wife in his bedchambers every night. The last night she had been late, and nothing angered him more. He wanted her to be his wife when he said so. He didn't care about her at all.

Reginas' body tensed up at his words. Regina took a deep breath trying not to think about what would inevitably happen tonight. She tried to just focus on the mere fact that some cared. Some actually cared about her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

All night Emma could not stop thinking about Regina. Emma had seen something she never saw in Regina before: fear. Emma felt overwhelming guilt for her inability to protect her.

"You all right, sweetheart? You seem upset," Ruth noticed.

"The queen just looked so…unhappy," Emma struggled to find the right words. "She is so young and beautiful."

"Don't go there," Ruth interrupted knowing what Emma was thinking. "Our king is such a king gracious man. He would never wed if she protested."

Emma couldn't believe her ears. She could not imagine what Regina was going through. So many people were blinded by this man. She doubted that anybody ever spoke against her loveless marriage. It was downright disturbing. The man was old enough to be her father, maybe even older.

"But how are you so sure?" Emma asked wanted to say so much more.

"He is my king. I would never speak ill of him, or believe this nonsense."

Emma bit her tongue so she wouldn't upset Ruth further.

"Alright now, it's time we get to bed. I have to get up early for work tomorrow and you are coming with me to look for a job."

"Okay," Emma agreed as she lay down on the floor with the old blanket Ruth gave her. Emma was very uncomfortable; not only because she was lying on a hard wood floor but she just couldn't help but worry about Regina. She just felt so helpless. If she couldn't do anything to help her, she needed to tell Regina back home that she understands. That she understands why Regina did what she did. That she understands why she hates Snow. But how could she ever get back there. Emma was stranded in the past.

Emma tossed and turned for a few hours before walking outside for some fresh air. There had to be someone who could help bring Emma back to the future. She just didn't know who. "Rumpleslitskin," Emma whispered to herself.

"Hello dearie," a man appeared in front of her. He looked like Gold but with scale like skin. "How may I be of service?"

"Where where did you come from?"

"You summoned me of course. I always come when I am needed," he replied.

"Well, this is going to sound crazy but I came here in a time traveling spell and I need to get back home," Emma got right to the chase. She didn't want to waste any time because the sooner she found a way back the better.

"Time travel? No one has been able to complete that spell yet dearie," Rumple stated with a chuckle.

"Hate to break it to you but they did. Now I need to get back home," Emma pleaded.

Rumple just laughed and brought his hands up to poof himself away.

"Wait! I know what happens to your son!" Emma desperately screamed.

"Bae? How do you know about him!?" Rumple screamed.

"In the land I came from we are friends."

"Do I ever get to see him again? Does he forgive me?" Rumple begs for information.

"Yes he does. I need your help."

Rumple ignores Emma for a moment thinking about his son.

"Okay there is something I can do. There is a wand that you can to recreate old spells, but you have to have magic."

"I do!"

"Well then I guess I will try and locate it. It might take time though. You need to stay out of sight. Everything has to happen the way it happened the first time."

Emma gave him a look showing that she already messed things up big time.

"I will give you a memory potion to give to those who you have encountered. I will also give one to myself. I don't want anything interrupting with finding Bae."

**AN: This chapter sets some things up next chapter there will be more Regina. Thank you for reading! I love the kind comments you guys leave they always make my day!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**TW: mentions of rape but nothing graphic **

**AN: thanks for reading as always! Your reviews are the greatest!**

Regina lay on the bed until she heard the big grey door slam shut behind her husband. Regina slid off of the bed into a pile on the floor. She stared at the wall unable to move. She felt so numb. A few months before she stopped feeling; before that she would cry when he was done with her. But now all of her tears were gone. She had no more. Reginas' sadness left her but that could not be said about her anger. It grew every time he touched her. It grew every time he told her he loved her. It grew every time Snow said she was glad Regina was her step-mother. It grew every time that monster raped her.

Regina stayed still as her maid came running in. Her maid Emile always tried to help her. Regina appreciated it but she could need a lot more than a change of clothes and a bath to fix her. Emile knew what he was doing to her, they all knew; everyone in the palace except the fool Snow. As Reginas' anger for Snow grew she would try and tell herself that Snow was a mere child, but it did not calm her anger.

The thing that bothered Regina the most of all was that everyone, even her own mother, knew the king was hurting her but did nothing. None of them cared. No one had ever cared about her and she was beginning to believe that no one would.

Emile reached out and handed Regina cloths without saying anything. She knew Regina was too lost in her thoughts to hear her anyway.

"Thank you. You can go now," Regina told the petite girl in front of her.

"But my lady don't you want a shower?"

"What is the point? I will never be clean; I just need to accept that now. No matter how hard I scrub I will never be able to remove his touch from my skin," Regina coldly said.

"You must not think like that my Queen." Emile always tried to stay positive. She just hated watching Reginas' depression grow.

"Why not Emile? We both know he isn't going to stop until he is dead!" Reginas' voice broke. She was trying so hard to keep herself together, afraid to look vulnerable.

"It's going to be okay. One day that bastard will pay for what he has done," Emile whispered as she gave Regina a comforting hug.

Both women were focused on their embrace they did not see the guard watching the scene plan out. He shook his head knowing the king would not like what he had seen.

Regina had woken up that morning and gotten dressed herself. She was worried because Emile was usually there. Regina told her she didn't need help, unless she was to sore. Regina convinced herself everything was okay she didn't need to worry about this too. Emile is her friend, her only friend and she has to be alright. Regina doesn't know what she will do if anything happened.

Regina walked down to breakfast and her husband was waiting for her.

"Where is Snow?" Regina asked.

"She will be down shortly." Leopold answered with a small grin, "Missing anything this morning?"

"What did you do?" Regina spat with pure anger.

Leopold whispered and leaned into his wife, "If you think I don't know what happens in my castle than you are stupider than I thought. I would never allow you to be intimate with someone else. Only a husband is allowed to touch his wife." A smile grew on the kings' face. As he watched his wife start to break down even more his smile grew. He had come to truly enjoy her pain.

Regina looked up at her husband and gave him a death glare and at that moment she knew that one day she was going to kill him.


End file.
